Behind Her Hazel Eyes
by Seventh Rose
Summary: She never trusted any man ever again and promised herself not get involved with any one of them. Having a relation with any man would be way back inside her head. But sometimes… life doesn’t always the way you expected to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Behind Her Hazel Eyes

**Author**: Emma

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize? Belong to me!

**Summary:** She never trusted any man ever again and promised herself not get involved with any one of them. Having a relation with any man would be way back inside her head. But sometimes… life doesn't always the way you expected to be.

Glen (Kane), Adam (Edge) and Amy (Lita) were schedule to have a match, taking place in one of the pay-per-view events, Vengeance, in Las Vegas… where's night never end.

After she finish taped the scene where she has to back away on the ramp from Kane and went running through the curtains, she slow her pace and went straight towards the women locker room. On her way there, some of the guys backstage keeps bothering her and even checking her out.

Ever since she wear a sluttish or form fitting clothing, a lot of men keep hitting on her, she's aware about the guys keep staring her ass and gawking at her tits and never really gives any attention on anyone of them.

At first she feels a little bit uneasy of man watching or staring at her… like she was a piece of meat surround by all the hungry lion. Now, she kind of like the attention because most of the year she was always seen as one of the guys and apparently look like one.

Some say that most of the guys that are hitting on her because they knew about her relationship between Matt and Edge have ended. Even though she isn't seeing anyone at the moment... having relationship is most definitely at back of her head.

She remembered when Matt told her to choose between him and Adam. Choose... that would certainly not in the option. She rather be alone, than be with one of them. There's nothing wrong with Matt. He is smart, loving, caring person she had ever know and there this other side of him that some people don't know... he is so protective and might she add a very possessive kind of person. He wouldn't allowed her to this or do that or be friend with other male friend and he wouldn't allowed her to go anywhere, not without him by her side.

First she thought it was very sweet but then it's become very annoying. She did try to breakup with him in a proper way but he didn't take it very well. He said that if she ever leaves him, he would kill himself. She doesn't want the death of him was the cause of her for leaving him. So she made up her mind and stayed with him as long as possible. Then there's Adam who is also playboy/heartbreaker before and even after he got married and this is his second marriage. He keep on flirting with her whenever matt wasn't around.

Given that matt had injured his knee, he has to be at home doing a rehab leaving Amy being alone on the trip. And he needs to find someone to replace him. Then Adam volunteer to take his place as her trip-partner and Matt allowed him seeing as he was his best friend also told him to take care of her and not to let her get too close to any other guy… well except Adam himself.

That is when their affair begins. Adam said that he had been falling for her since he first saw her and he would leave his wife just to be with her, she thought he was really sweet and afterward she fall in love with him.

After having a relation with him behind Matt back for a couple of months, Amy start having a second thought. She thinks having a relation with him wouldn't work. No offence, Adam is a very great guy but he just wasn't her type… as in having a relationship with married guy is not alright.

So right at the moment, she's just going to used Adam to get away from matt for good and also teach him a lesson not to play with women heart. She planned things with the helped of her very good friend, Trish Stratus. Trish knew about the problem she had and willing to help her for the sake of Amy happiness and for his wife to know the truth. She told Trish to tell Matt closes friend about her and Adam having an affair behind his back.

And Amy did let some of Matt friend caught her having a very intimate moment with Adam. Then matt found out when he read Adam love message in her cell phone which she left it for him to read. They did have a fight after that incident and he told her to choose between him and Adam.

Nevertheless, she knows what she has to do and that is to leave both of them... and it was the hardest thing she had ever done… leaving both of the man she love dearly but it's just for the best for all of them.

It's has been six month after their dilemma had been ended. Despite the fact that Matt and Adam have already forgive her, both of them are not on a better terms. Amy feels a bit guilty having to be the one who break their friendship.

There's a time when Matt come to her house talking about getting back together, continue where they've left… but she rejected him.

Now, Adam is attempting to get back with his wife after marrying her last fall. While matt on the other hand wasn't doing that well. He lost his job because he told the world through his website about his relation with Amy and how'd it ended.

And what make it a lot worst was when her boss, Vince McMahon, took the liberty of her personal situation in to an on-screen affair as her a punishment for ruining her face character… because most of the audience now calling her a slut for cheating on matt when she was suppose to be cheer seeing that she was a face character.

And that cause her heel turn, cheat on Kane (glen who is a substitute of matt) behind his back and get together by the one who she cheated with none other then Edge (Adam himself). He did ask her if she wanted to get back with him, since he and his wife have been divorce. Then she said that she doesn't want to have any relation with any guy right at the moment and she really did mean it. So far she and Adam never did get back together and are simply playing the role on camera.

Now, he took every chance he can get when they were acting as a couple on-screen. He always grabbing or pinched her ass and even have the nerve to deepen their kiss and said that he just did what he had to do in addition to make their on-screen relation seem more realistic. And Vince allowed it as long as it makes the money out of it… and it did. Guess that's mean she have to get use to it even if she really hate it. He can do what ever he wants but that doesn't mean he can get into her pant. She also hate the fact that she has to dress a bit revealing although she get used to it nowadays and it doesn't really bothering her anymore.

After her previous love affairs had been disaster, just the thought of having a man in her life making her distaste.

She gets her mind off her problem and as she started to turn to the corner, slamming into a soft wall hard enough to nearly send her falling. Odds were that she would have fallen on her ass had the man not reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her up. Since she was already of balance, she ended up falling forward against him. Her cheeks were pink as she lookup to see just who she had made a fool of herself, her eyes meeting those of crystal-clear blue.

"I know most of the women are falling for me, but I didn't expect them to be falling on me."

"You wish. This is just an accident and I don't even like you."

"Are you sure you didn't plan on this? Oh well nevertheless you would change your mind about not liking me… after you had some of my…"

"Ugh! You're so unbelievable!"

"I know, people always say that about me… "

"That's not even a compliment."

"That's would probably hurt me if not having you on top of me right now and it's starting to turn me on…" Her eyes widened with her mouth open wide.

"You...you…you... ugh!" She tried to retort back but it seem that no words came out of her mouth. She looked of dislike appear on her as it turned to crimson followed by her getting off of him and stomped away.

**A/N**: I know I'm not a good writer but I really don't know if I should continue this story. Well anyway, don't forget to review. Till next time…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Behind Her Hazel Eyes

**Author**: Emma

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize? Belong to me!

**Summary:** She never trusted any man ever again and promised herself not get involved with any one of them. Having a relation with any man would be way back inside her head. But sometimes… life doesn't always the way you expected to be.

"What a jerk! Urgh! I hate him!"

"Who? What's wrong Lee?"

"Randy can kiss my cute bare ass Orton! I hate him!"

"Oooo.. you like it like that. That's very naughty."

"What ever, he thinks he's all that."

"Reality check, he is all that. He's The Legend Killer well to us his The Lady killer. He's rich, got all the girls he ever wanted, have that cute smile, great body, nice abs and he got this big juicy long…"

"Stacy Marie Keibler!" Lita couldn't believe what her friend has just said.

"What? I was going to say about his legs, what did you think I was saying?" Stacy smiled innocently.

"Uh! Yea right."

"Oh o…kay then. Anyway, don't forget about tonight."

"I think I'll pass."

"Oh no you don't, we make a deal. Tonight is on."

"But,"

"You've promised! We've made a deal!"

"What deal?"

"Well if I remember clearly that night you said, 'who ever win the loser have to agree everything that the winner desires.' Remember?"

"Well, I was drunk…"

"A deal is a deal. Deal with it. Wow, I just said deal three times in a row. There, I just say it again."

"You are so blonde Stacy."

"What? You've just noticed? You are so stupid Lee. After all these years, just now you've realized that I had a blonde hair… or think its yellow?"

"Stacy uh… never mind. So who else is going?"

"Me, you, Trish, Victoria Mickey, Lee, Stacy and a couple of guys." Lita just shake her head.

"A couple of guys?"

"Yea, you know Jericho, Dave, John, Matt, Adam and Randy."

"Stacy!"

"What?"

"You know not to let Adam and Matt be on the same buildings."

"Why not? Duh! Is not like Matt and Adam are too fat to fit in those buildings. God, I've just make a joke. I'm so funny."

"Stacy, Look at me. Am I laughing? No, I don't think so."

"Come on now it's really not that hard. You just open your mouth like th…"

"Stacy focused. Like I said, if they see eye to eye, they're going to rip each other throat."

"Hmm…can I ask you a question?"

"What is it Stacy?"

"Why does Matt and Adam want to rip each other throat?"

"Stacy… if you want to know why, ask Trish. I'm really not in the mood."

" Okay, I'm going to find Trish. See you later Lee."

"Yea, see you later." Stacy left. Leaving Lita alone in the women locker room.

"Why is it so hard to have a simple conversation with her."

**In the Cafeteria…**

"Lee! Over here!"

"Stace, where's Trish and Vic?"

"Hmm, probably with Jericho and Dave. You know. The usual, having sex."

"Stacy! Too much information."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes and I think everyone here heard you. Especially that Romeo guy and his friend, including that big guy, Viscera. Eww… he just winks at me."

"Who?"

"That Romeo guy. Eww… gross." Stacy glance at Romeo who pouting his lips giving Lita sort of a kiss.

"I think he's cute."

"You can have him then…Oh my god."

"What? Amy! What is it?"

"Uhh, wha..? No, No, Nothing. I just forgot about something. That's all."

"Oh… I thought it had something to do with that new guy you've just staring at."

"Uhh? What? No… I didn't stare at him. What make you say that?"

"Umm… Duh! Because I saw you staring at him that's why. Now the question is... why is he staring at you? That's odd? Do you guys know each other?"

"Huh… what? No, I don't know him, I think. Is he still staring at me?"

"Yea… and I think someone has a crush on you." Stacy grinning.

"Uh! Ummm…Stacy can you do something for me? Please…"

"What? Oh no. Na'ah! I don't think so. I said No! "

"What, I haven't asked anything yet."

"Oh… really? Hmm That's Odd? I thought…"

"Stacy! Focus, Focus!"

"Focus? On What?"

"Stacy urgh…never mind. Right now, I just want you to sit right in front of me."

"What? Why?"

"Because I told you so, and I feel really uncomfortable when some guy well... specifically him, staring at me."

"Well I don't think that is necessary."

"Why?"

"Well it's kind of hard for me to explain."

"What is it?"

"Ummm…." Stacy start typing something on her hand phone. All of the sudden Lita cell phone start ringing. She received a message and it's from Stacy.

"He's standing right next to you."

**A/N**: Hey you guys! Sorry for the late update. I've been pretty busy with homework and stuff. And I've just got a fight with someone that I really care and we haven't said a word to each other for about I don't know and I really don't know why I've just said that but I felt like saying it and yea… what ever. Sorry about my ramblings. And thanks for all the people who have review my first chapter of this story and I really appreciate it. Thanks for all your support. It really makes me want to write more for you guys. Don't forget to review. Well, till next time...

Hug & Kisses,

Emma


End file.
